Cement and resin are both used as separate and discrete systems in the oilfield. In some cases, it is desirable to mix these systems together to form a composite material in a mixture that exhibits advantageous qualities from both systems. Unfortunately, cement and resin are generally incompatible with one another and have a tendency to phase-separate after being mixed, an effect that is more pronounced at higher concentrations.